


Prize

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bangalore-Can't-Stand-Him, Octane-Being-Octane, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: The wealth and the fame that came with winning the games was good—he couldn’t deny that—but, in the end, these were his most prized possessions.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Kudos: 4





	Prize

Octane launched himself on the nearby jump pad and brought out his precious butterfly knife. After all of these months in the arena, it was about time the game makers acknowledged his efficiency in the games.

If there was something he loved more than the rush of hunting someone down or running away from them with his stims, it was twirling his freaking butterfly knife around and annoying his teammates for as long as he could.

With nothing to worry about, Octane impulsed himself up again after his momentum stopped and kept twirling his knife around. Bangalore watched him from the corner she was sitting on, and the way she looked at him said more than enough. She was annoyed and tired of watching him fool around.

And what upset her even more was the fact that she couldn’t get rid of him.

Not even on her free days!

But that wasn’t about to stop Octane from being himself or from enjoying his most prized gifts from the game makers. Because, by the end of the day, the wealth and the fame that came with winning the games was good—he couldn’t deny that—but this jump pad and this butterfly knife were better.

After all, they fit him perfectly.


End file.
